


Orion

by images_words



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/images_words/pseuds/images_words
Summary: "I'm the guy who just saved Dean's ass. Isn't that good enough?""No."





	Orion

It was 6pm on a Tuesday when Dean showed up at the bunker with a bottle of whiskey and a new look. "Honey, I'm home!" he called out, in a voice that wasn't his. Well, it was his... but not really. It might have belonged to a British version of him.  
Castiel shook his head when Sam started to get up to greet Not-Dean. "That's not your brother, Sam." The angel stalked toward the leather-clad impostor, eyes burning with anger. "How dare you stand before me while wearing his face?" He wasn't yelling; it might have been less terrifying if he were. His voice was low and dangerous, full of rage and unspoken threats.  
Not-Dean raised his hands in surrender. "Really, Castiel, I thought you'd be grateful. I was only trying to help."  
"I don't have time for your games, Michael," Cas growled.  
Not-Dean laughed. "Michael? Well, that stings. I didn't go to the trouble of bringing your little boyfriend all the way back here just to be mistaken for that wanker."  
"If you're not Michael, then who are you and what are you doing in Dean's body?"  
"I'm the guy who just saved Dean's ass. Isn't that good enough?"  
"No."  
Not-Dean laughed. "Ah, I should've known that wouldn't work on you. Maybe on Sammy over here, he always was the sentimental type. But not you. See, this is why I like you, Castiel."  
"Just tell me your name. Or at least tell me what you are. Angel or demon?"  
"Both. And neither."  
Cas frowned. "I don't understand."  
"That's not a surprise. You ought to remember my mother. Especially you, Sammy. Souls were sold, brothers killed, seraphim dispatched, cages unlocked... it was quite the ordeal."  
Sam looked up. "Lilith? Your mother is Lilith?"  
"Clever boy." Not-Dean grinned. "As for my father... well, you remember Samandriel quite well, don't you, Uncle Cas?"  
Cas stepped back, looking as if he'd been struck. "No... He never would have... not him. Not with _her_."  
"Oh, don't worry. He had no idea she was a demon. She had him convinced that she was human."  
Sam stood up. "So that makes you..."  
"Half angel, half demon."  
"Do you have a name?"  
"Orion. My name is Orion."


End file.
